


just a longing

by imaginejolls



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Kady does not know what to make of those, Vaginal Fingering, they may be catching some feelings tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but Fen keeps winding up at Kady's apartment and Kady always lets her in.





	just a longing

**Author's Note:**

> set in an AU where there's no magic but the gang all attend Brakebills University and Fen is a part of the friendgroup

Fen’s back hits the door with a soft _thump_ , but Kady’s mouth is on hers even before that. Kady kisses her like she’s starving; hard and fast and hungry. Fen frantically unbuckles Kady’s belt. She shoves her pants down as far as she can without breaking the kiss, and Kady shakes them off the rest of the way with great difficulty. It would be easier if they just stopped kissing for one moment but that would be unacceptable. 

They walk to the bed by memory, Fen shrugging off her tank top in a hurry. Their mouths clash, hot and wet. When Fen pulls away slightly to unzip her jeans, a string of spit connects their lips. 

Kady is lying underneath her, hair pooling wildly around her head. She’s looking up at Fen with a brazen look. Her lips are kiss-swolen, her cheeks dark with colour; her chest heaves rapidly. Fen gathers her hair into a messy bun- _thing_ on top of her head before dipping back to kiss and bite on Kady’s mouth again. She seems to never get enough. In the back of her mind, this worries her. But the much bigger part of her mind is just so terribly horny for Kady that she never thinks twice before winding up at her apartment.

It started with a drunken kiss one night, weeks ago. Kady had just broken up with Penny (again), and Fen was just tipsy enough to be brave. She originally meant it as a one-time thing, but then Kady invited her over and that idea went out of the window. By now it just keeps happening, without Fen really wanting to. (That’s a lie. She wants it to so very badly.) 

Fen tugs on Kady’s shirt with such vigor she hears it tear. Kady doesn’t give a fuck; she takes it off and chucks it out of the way. Fen immediately puts her lips on Kady’s neck. Kady sighs. Her hips jerk, and Fen remembers her legs and sticks one in between Kady’s. There’s a warmth pressing against her thigh and then a moan. Kady’s fingers trail Fen’s sides and quickly undo her bra. Fen shakes it off, distracted, then drops her face into Kady’s cleavage. 

“This should be off,” she mumbles and she sounds offended at the black lacy garment. 

“You need to work for it,” Kady tells her with a sly smirk. 

They kiss again and Kady rolls them over so that she’s on top now. Fen takes Kady’s bra off so fast that Kady has to laugh, which then turns into a pleased sigh. Fen’s hands are worshipping her breasts, gentle and loving, then suddenly harsh and mean. Kady loves it. 

“I want to get my mouth on you,” she says a few moments later. 

Fen nods a yes yes yes, _please_. She doesn’t say, but Kady knows from the look in her eyes, from her half-open mouth, her desperate breath. 

“Wanna ride my face?” 

 

Fen’s thighs are silky smooth and they bracket Kady’s head snugly. She rests her palms on top of them, rubbing the skin in a soothing pattern. She sees Fen’s chest rise and then there she is, on her mouth, warm and slick and perfect. Kady parts Fen’s labia with her fingers, thumb and index, to coax the short curls out of the way and then she slowly licks into her. Fen shudders and slumps forward, bracing her hands against the wall. Kady’s tongue is soft and warm and oh so good. Fen’s hips rock forward, seeking friction. Kady moves her thumb over to her clit, smiles at the choked off sound that Fen makes in response. 

Kady’s tongue is working her steadily, up and down, up and down, when suddenly Kady circles her entrance and Fen’s cunt clenches down on nothing. Fen gasps, grinds against Kady’s face. She wants Kady to do that again. Kady doesn’t disappoint. She teases her way inside and slowly, so maddeningly slowly fucks Fen with her tongue. Her thumb is working on Fen’s clit idly, not really wanting to get her anywhere. Fen feels the frustration build.

“Kady,” she whines, eyebrows knit together tightly. “Kady, please…” 

Kady moves her mouth off of her, brushing her lips over the inside of Fen’s thigh. 

“Please what?” she asks, quietly. She’s doing this all on purpose and it’s just not fair. Fen is so worked up… 

“Please let me cum,” Fen pleads, feeling defeated. How does Kady always manage to unhinge her like this? 

Kady smiles, mouth still pressed into the innermost bit of her thigh. “Okay,” she hums, and licks at Fen’s cunt again. 

Fen’s breath is knocked out of her lungs, her fingers curled into a fist. Kady laps at, kisses and sucks on her clit, unhurried. Her nose is pressed into Fen’s pubic hair, an odd sensation. Her tongue works slowly but she is unrelenting. She works Fen up slowly, broad strokes of the tongue, then focused circles around her clit. Fen’s thighs quiver before she comes, doubling over and muscles tensing. She makes a high-pitched sound and pants and get out of Kady’s reach as fast as her jelly-limbs allow her to. Kady’s sporting a smug smirk. Fen shoves her.

“Shut up,” Fen says, eyes hiding behind her forearm and cheeks pink. 

Kady kisses her, giddy, her lips wet with Fen still. “I haven’t said a word.”

“I can hear you thinking.” 

Kady grins at her. Fen’s finger hooks into the waistband of her underwear. 

“Can I take these off?” she asks, staring at Kady from below.

“Yeah.” Kady breathes the word out, smile still settled on her lips. “Yeah, please do.”

Fen’s hands slide down her legs, taking the garment with them, leaving it among the sheets. Then she trails back up, Kady’s skin cool underneath her fingertips. She digs her nails in at the back of Kady’s thighs. Kady’s breath hitches. Fen makes a questioning sound in her throat.

“Do that again.”

Fen’s nails drag across Kady’s skin, and Kady rocks her hips against Fen’s leg. She feels the arousal pool low in her stomach, making her exhale sharply through her nose and her abdominals twitch in anticipation. It isn’t long before one of Fen’s wandering hands dips into the junction of Kady’s thighs. Fen’s fingers are immediately covered in wetness and she sighs at the sensation. 

Their mouths melt into one another as Fen’s fingers glide through Kady’s sodden folds. Kady chases them, hips jerking. Fen smiles against her lips. _Patience_ , she thinks, tracing the length of Kady’s vulva with her fingers. But Kady can’t keep her hips still. Fen takes mercy on her, slipping two fingers inside, pressing into her inner walls. Kady’s cunt is hot and tight, but Kady asks for another finger and Fen can’t say no to her. She withdraws the two, circling her entrance, then slowly, slowly slides all three inside. Only the tips in, then out again; another languid circle around her entrance and then she slip inside further this time. It takes a while before her knuckles rest against Kady’s slit. Fen pauses there, enjoying how absolutely wrecked Kady looks. Her mouth hangs open, lips deep in colour and matching her cheeks. A strand of hair stuck on her forehead. Her arms are quivering with the exertion of holding herself up and her hips are working against Fen’s fingers. All Fen has to do is hold her hand still, really, and let Kady fuck herself on her fingers. It’s kinda hot. 

Kady screws her face up, moaning high and needy. 

“Are you close?” Fen asks, lips pressed to Kady’s neck. 

She hums a yes, then keens and gasps.

 _Come hither_ say Fen’s fingers. 

Kady comes.

 

Afterwards, Fen lies with her head cushioned by Kady’s soft, warm stomach. She’s unusually quiet. Her hair is falling out of the bun and into her face. 

“What’s up?”

Fen nuzzles her face into Kady’s skin. “Nothing.” 

Kady reaches out, pets Fen’s hair and then lifts her head up by the chin.

“Talk to me,” she says, looking straight into Fen’s misty eyes. 

Fen heaves a sigh. “It’s just… Eliot wondered where do I keep sneaking off the other day.”

“And? What did you tell him?”

“That I was actually studying, unlike him.” She pauses. “In the library.”

“And that worries you? That he asked? Honestly I thought he’s too busy fucking Quentin to notice anything.” 

Fen smiles, and Kady feels relief seep through her chest. 

“I don’t want to keep sneaking behind their backs.” She’s looking at Kady now, open and vulnerable, and Kady is so not ready to have this talk.

“Do you want to stop doing this?” Kady asks, suddenly sounding much smaller than she’d like. She toys with the fringed pillowcase, watching the threads slip through her fingers.

“No, I… I want this- I want _you_ so badly, but.” Fen takes a shuddering breath. “I can’t keep doing it like this.” 

And Kady knows. She understands. While she loves the thrill of sharing a look with Fen while their friends stay oblivious to its meaning, the thrill of Fen’s hand innocently placed on her back when they’re out, she gets it. This has been going on longer than either of them expected. Suddenly, she feels lost. 

“What do you want?” 

Fen is sitting next to her side and her hand is so close to Kady’s, and all Kady wants is to reach out and touch her. She doesn’t. 

“Can we just tell them that we’re hanging out? Without making things complicated.”

Their situation is nothing but complicated. When did it all get so tangled? Kady doesn’t know. Secretly, she’s been holding out hope that she and Penny would get back together but… She sighs loudly. 

“Okay,” Kady says softly. She reaches out slowly to take Fen’s hand in her own. “Let’s do that.” 

Fen’s smile is tentative but it warms Kady all the same. She nods and looks almost bashful, all long eyelashes fluttering over rosy cheeks. She kisses Kady, slow and sweet. They’ll work it out, Kady thinks. 

“You up for round two?” Kady wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. (It looks ridiculous but it gets Fen to laugh.) 

“Oh am I ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i exist on tumblr as @imaginejolls and i am lonely


End file.
